Dangers in the Meeting
by animefantist
Summary: What will happens to Guilford when Cornelia is trying to get back at him during the middle of a meeting?


This is a story that I have thought up of, during my 'holidays'.... -_-lll (I'm so gonna' die)

Sorry I lied. I actually thought of this during my 'study' break where I should actually used these _brain juices _of mine to log in information for my upcoming examinations instead of thinking up stories.  
_(As I am writing now, I AM already undergoing examination period)_

I think I am not going to make it for my exams, my mindset now : 'this gonna flunk, that too' = No confidence for any papers T_T  
_'Geez, I wonder how am I going to tell my Mum about it when my results are released' All I can think is that she is either going to nag, more nags, plus even more nags; basically nags^n (where n is a whole number; haha I am using maths equation for this useless stuff)_

Sorry, I am just trying to vent out my worries + frustrations + angers.

Anyway, enjoy this little story I have made.

***Note: I do not own Code Geass** (though I wanted to)

**Warning: Sexual contents are in it. You have been warned**

**ENJOY**!

* * *

"S-Stop it, Cornelia..." He hissed softly into her ears.

Right now, they are in middle of a conference meeting with a few candidates that is deemed fit to be the governor-in-charge of a new Area that they have captured recently. Of course, the room is also filled with other politician figures, or department heads of the government and military sections, along with the Princess herself who is in charge of the meeting, along with her loyal knight, Guilford.

"What are you talking about?" She answered innocently.  
"I'm just trying to get bad for your doing this morning." She whispered back to him.

_'Morning... Ah... That... But this is totally unexpected. What have I gotten myself into?' _He thought to himself._  
_Guilford is starting to regret his actions but he has never seriously thought that the mumbled words she saying is going to take action, right now, in the wrong place and wrong time.

**XXXXX**

**Earlier before the meeting**

The alarm clock sounded throughout the room, so are the rays of the morning sun beaming in from the closed curtains, falling down onto the two bodies lying down on the bed. The alarm sound has awoke them but instead of snoozing off the alarm, one of the bodies pulled up the blanket covering their naked bodies from the cold, hugged the other body for warmth before closing his eyes again.

Cornelia is fidgeting restlessly on the bed, as the alarm continues ringing. Then a hand hovered over her, and the alarm sound stops. She opened her eyes slowly and turned herself over to the warmth body besides her. The 'hovered' hand landed on her face, brushing off the few strands of hair and tucking it behind her ears. She raised her head and their eyes met.

"Good morning, beautiful. Have a nice sleep?" Guilford said to her, as his hand continues caressing her cheeks.

"Hmm… It would be even better if the alarm never sounds" She answered back to him.

"So, does that you want to stay in the bed longer with me?" Instead of waiting for a reply from her, he is rewarded with a small slap in his chest. He knew what she meant but once in a while, he likes to play around with her answer though that he also knew that small slap is one of the answers she may give. Guilford's right hand moved down, cupping her face and he gives her a morning kiss, a slow passionate kiss.

Breaking apart from each other, both of them sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Let's stay a little while in this position then we washed up, eat breakfast then off to work." He reached over to pick up his spectacles from the bedside table.

"I don't remember that I employed you to be my personal secretary."

"Well... As a knight, I can be whatever you want me to be. Be it as a bodyguard, chauffeur, secretary, lover, et cetra... Basically you name it and I can be and act as one." Cornelia could feel that Guilford is smirking at his own remarks, probably smirking at how many kinds of jobs, or positions he can perform as an individual.

As soon as Guilford finished saying, Cornelia laughed for no reasons. The reason being is that when he mention that he can act and be like whatever she want him to be, instantly, images of him be a host or a male-striptease, basically any occupations that she feels that it is way out of his professionalism if she wants him to be, came conjuring up in her mind.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his face shows that he is piped in curiosity.

"Well... It's just that… Never mind. It is a secret" She answered, though she is still chuckling a bit on the images. Guilford is a little fed-up with her 'secret' stuff, after all these secrets of hers, he has been trying to get some information but it always fails. A pout expression is formed on his face, venting out some bits of unhappiness along with it.

"Come on, did I make you mad in some ways? Don't be angry anymore, will you, Darling?" Cornelia tries to say it in an innocent manner, in hopes that he will simmer down soon.

After a long hesitation, before Guilford starts to speak up, she heard him mumbling something about 'getting all out of her someday'.

"Yes, I am angry but not that angry." He buried his head into her neck, nipping her. His hands started to roam around her body.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Moaning out softly as she said.

"I can give you more if you want. Or you can also tell me to stop." He said, in between his kisses. Just when they are about to go into a deeper level, Cornelia's phone rings.

"Guilford, stop… I-I have to answer the phone" She pushed his head and herself away from him, and then she reached out for her phone which is sitting on the table top besides the alarm clock and answers the call.

_"Good morning, sister. Euphie here."_

"Good morning, Euphie. Anything's the matter that you call me early in the morning?"

_"Erm… Actually, I just want to ask if you would like to have a lunch with me this afternoon? Of course, if you are not busy…"_

"Lunch? Hold on, let me check my schedule." Covering the mouth-piece, Cornelia turned over to Guilford and asked, "My secretary-dearest, is there anything on during the lunch time?"

"Let me think about it… You are packed for today. Rest in-between will be at 1400hrs to 1430hrs"

"I see." Her voice sounding disappointed at it. "Thank you", she gave him a quick peck on the lips before uncovering the mouthpiece to talk to Euphie again.

During this time, Guilford knows that it will still be some time before she ended the call with her sister and he thought of something crazy, crazy yet fun and dangerous. Nonetheless he wanted to give it a try, even if a death sentence is given to him later by her. As Cornelia turns back to talk on the phone, Guilford sneaked behind her, resuming his halted advancements from earlier. He planted small kisses on her bare back, then nipping on her skin from various places around her neck and shoulders, and using his fingers to run down her spine slowly, from top to bottom and up again.

All these actions that he is doing are making Cornelia to tense up in her talk as her tone starts to waver each time when Guilford hit her at a pleasurable spot, rather her weak spots. She covers the mouthpiece again, and turned her head to face him.

"I'm on the phone, Guilford" Cornelia is gasping for air. This is an indication to him that his plan is working. To him, it is a rare chance to attack her when is so vulnerable. In addition adding to the fact that she appears naked and low in defense, also with such a great figure, it is definitely a great opportunity for any men to grasp this once-in-a-lifetime chance, in this case, Guilford himself.

Ignoring what Cornelia is saying to him, his hand begins to move to her thighs, and then slowly shifted itself to her womanhood. He stroked her gently, earning a moan from her. Cornelia's mind is whirling in pleasure, but one tiny part in her mind still remembers the fact that she is still on the phone with Euphie and there is no way that she could possibly moaned out loud even in the mouthpiece is covered. When Guilford inserts a finger into her, her mental state is breaking down fast. It is driving her crazy as he added another in and begins to thrust in and out of her, fast and slow. Though she is resisting the urge to moan out, her hips are buckling into his fingers, thrusting in accordance with his fingers.

She ran one of her hands onto his hair and begins rummaging his hair. By then, Guilford added in another finger, and this time, Cornelia is nearing to her climax, and she hit her orgasm within a few more thrusts from him. She moaned out loud unconsciously and laid herself back onto Guilford's chest, tired and panting hard.

Regaining back her breathing pace, she noticed that the phone in hand and realization hit to her. She has put Euphie on hold without any notice, what she fears the most is whether Euphie heard that moan of hers just earlier as the mouthpiece went uncovered, thanks to a certain person.

Cornelia shoots Guilford a glare before she went on to talk on the phone.

"… Eu-Euphie, you still there?"

"…"

There is no answer on the other end. Right now, Cornelia is totally freaked out. She is starting to think that either Euphie has heard her and ran off somewhere to calm her nerves, or that she is too stunned to talk to her.

"Hello? Euphie, are you there?" Cornelia asked again, hoping that she will answer back, but again she also hopes that she will not to be questioned with questions from her.

_"He-Hello? Sister, you are back at last."_

"Y-yes. Sorry. Erm, why are you silent over the phone? Are you not there?" Cornelia enquired, she needs to be sure.

_"Sorry, before you went silent in the first place, I think that you are engaged with important stuffs since Lord Guilford talked to you."_

_"And so, after waiting a while, you are still away and I dismissed myself to wash up because I think it will be rather rude of me to hang up the phone without telling you"_

"I see. Scared me for a second that I thought you have heard my m--, eh I thought you are angry for me for ignoring you." Cornelia decided to hold back telling her about the moaning stuff since it is unnecessary as it is confirmed that she is honest about going for the wash up. If not, more questions will be asked.

"Anyway, I will call you back tonight, okay?"

_"Okay. Good-bye sister" _And so, the call ended peacefully with no troubles.

Back in the room, the both of them are preparing to get ready for work. Before leaving the place, Cornelia said to Guilford.

"Next time, if you are going to try that again, or something similar, you are going to get it from me." Her words are hidden with slight anger in it from the earlier matter.

"I will be waiting for that day to come." Guilford smirked at her. Obviously he is grinning from ear to ear as he feels a sense of accomplishment that he has managed to catch Cornelia off-guard or some sort. But now, he also fears for another matter which is that she has yet to 'punish' him like hitting him, scolding him whatsoever ever since her call ended.

"I am going to get back to you soon" He heard Cornelia mumbled when they left.

**XXXXX**

"S-Stop it, Cornelia..." He hissed softly into her ears.

"What are you talking about?" She answered innocently.  
"I'm just trying to get bad for your doing this morning." She whispered back to him.

"B-But I never expect it to be so soon" He cried out softly.

"What's with the painful look?"

Both of his hands which are resting on the table are clenched into fist-shape, and his hand is hanging down slightly. That 'painful look' remark from her sounds sort of sarcastic, but at the same time it also sounded as if she is mocking him, unintentionally.

"This…" Unable to form any more words, his eyes are the only available form of communication he can used and he signaled his answer to her by gesturing his eyes downwards of him.

"Oh, you mean this…" Cornelia continues her stroking through his pants at the groin area ever since the conference started. Initially, when she first strokes him, Guilford noted her hands' movements and halted her. His eyes widen clearly show that he was startled by it, at that moment he gave her a silent protest expression as if saying 'what are you doing' followed by a 'not here, with everyone's around' sort of face. Even though Cornelia knew what those expressions meant, she shrugged her shoulders off as a way of saying 'I don't care'. Halting here hand's movement is not easy task for him when it is a one-to-one dominant hand battle since having two hands under the table would seem far too weird in a meeting. Cornelia's right hand was not able to approach close to his groin area as Guilford's right hand will always grip her, stopping her tracks. But as he keeps getting in the way of her continuing actions, getting fed-up with his defense, she utilize her 'battle plan' where she will pinch his hands before his came close to hers. And so, due to the countless pinching he has suffered, not only his hands got painful thus not capable of stopping her attacks, Cornelia's plan succeeded and she caressed him to the fullest while his defense is at the lowest.

Now, both of Guilford's hands are resting on the table, clenching into fist-shape. His body is leaning forward towards the table, and his head is also hanging lower and lower as minutes passes. Luckily for him, if the table is not there, there is no way for him to support himself from this 'torture' he is undergoing now. His right hand now moved under the table, landed on his right lap, gripping his trouser's fabric tightly, in addition there are times where he would tightly shut his eyes. Of course, Cornelia saw all these little details of gestures he has been doing, and such actions of his is telling her that he is almost at his limit of holding back.

His face is turning red and beads of sweat have started to form on his forehead, he has been holding himself back for long, too long. He wanted to growl or moan out but he could not do it because of the situation he is in now. At times, when he has unconsciously made a sound, he would immediately add in a fake cough but unfortunately there is a limit as to how many times he can use it. Right now, in this peculiar situation he is in, he is in both heaven and hell. But one lucky thing for him is that the seat beside him is vacated, as a small barricade is formed to contain the dripping waters of the air-conditioner ventilation. This small barricade has helps block the view of the people sitting on the same side as him from what is happening under the table at the seat he is at.

Deciding to add more fuel to the fire, Cornelia's right hand skillfully moved to his waist, unbuckling his belt with ease, popped the button of his trousers, zipped down the zipper and landed her hand into his boxers gripping his erection. It happens so fast, so easily where such actions are not yet register in Guilford's mind when he is busy calming down his nerves, his breath, his actions.

Realizing that something went into his boxers, moreover right onto his member, her hand sticking in it, Guilford is in a totally panic state. His body jerked up immediately, and he shoots another silent, yet bewildered facial expression to her saying 'this is too much, you are playing too far'.

A small sly smile is formed on her lips but she ignored him. She remains compose and looked straight on the panel acting as if she is listening to the meeting. On the other hand, Guilford is in a much deeper trouble as this is going to be not only a mental torture but a physical as well. He cursed at that sly smile of hers, also at himself but it is not the time for it because, at this instant, he has to be more focus and concentrating real hard even if it costs his life since it has reached to the stage of 'skin-to-skin' contact.

Cornelia knows his weaknesses as well, in terms of body contact. For him, just like every man, his weak spot is his member especially the 'head' part. She runs her hand down his length, and occasionally she would stop at the head part and pinch slightly at it or she would use her thumb to massage at the tip. To counter the torture pleasure he is experiencing but not showing any unwanted actions, Guilford forces himself to raise his left hand to his neck, loosening and unbuttoning the collar of his uniform jacket while clearing his throats at the same time.

While he is doing that, one of the meeting participant saw that he seems to be rather uncomfortable and also in pain, perhaps, abruptly stopping the meeting for a second.

"Lord Guilford, are you alright? You are breaking out in sweats." He asked with concern, and now all eyes are on him. Guilford is caught in surprise by the question and right now, he must be wary of his actions and could not show any flaws in his answer that could invite suspicions.

_'There is no way I'm alright. Argh… I cannot tell them what is happening to me right'  
_"Are you alright, Guilford?" Cornelia asked him._  
_He darted his eyes to Cornelia, who is apparently trying to show him concern too.

"Y-yes, I am fine. It must be the heat getting to me since the ventilation is no good here." Guilford pointed upwards to the ventilation as he tried to reply in composed and confidently tone like he was in usual.

Evidently, everyone except Cornelia bought the story, naturally it is a lie but there is no way if that is true or not since he can hardly feels any air around him. They nodded in response and the conference continues.

Cornelia smiled a little to him but she did not stop stroking even when an obstacle came up like earlier. What she wants now is to watch the different kinds of expression he would display. It can be considered like viewing a rare sight of him since he always carried a seriousness face on him all the time.

After being surprised in fear that they would be discover like earlier, he raises his right hand to the table, using the last of his sheer will and strength, taking his pen in hand, he scribbles small notes onto a piece of paper and slide it across to her.

The words wrote are a little messy but still readable, it says:

_"I'm sorry. Please stop"_

Guilford prays hard that she will stop and also that the meeting will ends soon. To his dismay, Cornelia mouthed a 'No' answer to him. This time, she sets a new objective that is to make him hit his orgasm soon before the meeting ends. She started to pump him harder and faster; every stroke she does to him brings him closer and much closer to orgasm. She could feels that he is going on hard and silently admires him that he is able to hold on for so long where she thought that he would cum when she plays at his weak spot. In conclusion, his preservation is amazing, she thought.

_'She is a devil. I have already apologized and plead her to stop, it didn't work at all. And now, I cannot take it anymore longer. Arghhh, damn it all.'_  
Guilford gritted his teeth hard, his hips starting to buckle slightly forward towards her stroking. Both he and Cornelia are aware that he is going to cum soon. Deciding to end this fast, Cornelia sped up her movement and adding more pressure onto his length, minutes later, Guilford cum. His body is seen shuddering as he cum and his semen is spilled everywhere under the table, at the underside of the table, onto the floor, even slight semen is seen on his trouser and on her hands. Finally her hands are away from him, his length to be exact.

Without wasting any moment, to get caught or to be caught, Guilford take in a deep breath, straighten himself up, fumbling through his pockets and take out a packet of tissues. First, he pulled out a piece of tissue, took her right hand and wiped off her fingers for any traces of his semen that is on it. Next, he used that same tissue again to clean himself up, and throw the used tissue onto the floor, making a mental note to throw it away after the meeting. Now, after cleaning himself, he put his length back into his boxers, zipped up his pants, followed by buttoning up his trousers and buckles his belt. As he is busy 'dressing' up, he keep looking at Cornelia, making sure that she would not try anything funny again.

She chuckled silently when she saw how attentive he is at guarding himself against her, and that look on his face, is deemed priceless.

The meeting has finally ended, smoothly without any problems so to say. After all other meeting candidates left the room, only Cornelia and Guilford stayed behind. It is nothing surprising that they are the only two left, usually they stayed behind is to discuss other work-related matters, hence no one would really suspect what will happen between a guy and a woman in a room since they are also sharing a princess-knight relationship. Guilford then stand up, surveyed the room for a while and walked over to the controls, locking the doors. Then he walked over to Cornelia, his hands placed over the armrest of her chair, one on each side, and he crouched down, staring her with a serious look.

"So you like to play such open-dangerous game, are you?"

"Of course not, silly, but it depends on who the player is and the conditions that force me to play this game." She said confidently and smiled at him. Her hands reached to the collar of his uniform jacket, helping him to button it up.  
"There you go" She pushed him away gently, getting up from her seat.

Guilford heaved a sigh of defeat. Her answer to his question is more than enough to let him know that she is someone not to be trifled with. Another thing he has learned is that should he attempt to try something like he did in the morning, she would definitely get back her revenge by doing something that would risk him in the open.

Guilford grabbed her at the back and pulled her into his embrace.  
"Then would you like to continue on where you have left?" He whispered into her ears.

"You have made me this hard, you see." He is grinding his member onto her.

"On second thought, maybe... no" She chuckled. Even her back is faced towards Guilford, she knows that he is shocked or disappointed probably, as his grinding has stopped.

"You are too sweaty" She turned to him, and gave him a kiss.

They are lip-locked into a deep passionate kiss though initially it was suppose to be a short one. However Guilford was the first to break apart from her. He wanted it to go on but he heard some noises outside the room which makes it risky if they are caught.

"Come on, we got to go" He said, and they both approached to one of the exits. As he entered in some codes to unlock the door, they are greeted by three men. Two of them are wearing the maintenance uniform, the other a military officer probably is there to supervise the work and they are clearly here to fix the problem.

"Good evening, Princess Cornelia and Lord Guilford." They stand in attention, saluting them.

"At ease", said Cornelia, looking at them.  
"What are you all doing here?" She asked anyway, though she knows that they are the technicians and are here to fix the ventilation.

"We are here to service the faulty ventilation in this meeting room, m'am", says the officer.

"Fix it well, I do not want anymore similar problems in the future", she started to walk off from them, Guilford following behind of him.

The three men stood saluting them off before entering the meeting room.

"I guess the ventilation is really no good at all", says one of the workers.  
"Precisely, look at Lord Guilford just now. He looks totally flustered. His face is red and he is sweating like hell", says the other worker.

"You cannot blame him as his seat happens to be at there. But I am in awe that he can stand this heat throughout the whole meeting."

The three men stood there, nodding their head in agreement to the fact that he is a really great soldier.

"Alright guys, less talking and more actions now. Better fix it good so that Lord Guilford will not be in that state again"

* * *

Finally done, yeah!!! XDXD

My first mature-fanfic done. Though I know that the sexual contents are not as much as what I had expected it to be, but I'm trying my best to write it better the next time.

Then, that's all folks!


End file.
